warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Red Sun
I know I called it Blood Red Night, but I changed my mind. If you have not read The Shadow of Night, DO NOT READ THIS STORY, for it is a sequel. Thanks to Artimas for her support!! Rainfire 00:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Rainfire -Prolouge- "So. You decided to come," the tom said, pale eyes sparkling with evil. "They must pay. ''He ''must pay. I won't give up, and your help will be needed," I growled. "And what would we get from this?" the beautiful she-cat purred. "Power over them all, aside from me," I offered. "But what did they do to you?" another she-cat asked. "More than you can understand," I hissed. "I think you have a deal. Let us know when it is time," the pale eyed tom said. I was ushered away feeling better than ever. Chapter 1 "Red-eye!" I heard my name called. "Over here!" I called back. Shadowheart appeared, his blue eyes sparkling. "Would you like to come and hunt with me?" he asked. I was instantly suspicious. Shadowheart was never nice to anyone, especially me. "Why?" I asked. "I just want to get to know you better," he said innocently. I didn't belive him for a moment, but I sighed and followed him out of the camp. I watched the heather sway in the wind, wishing that Nightowl was with me. "You know of my rift with Nightowl, right?" he began. "Yes," I answered, eyes scanning the moorland. "And you know that I must hurt him, correct?" he asked. I stiffened. "No..." I said slowly. "Well, I must hurt him, but not physically. That's not strong enough. Emotionally," he said. I said nothing, dread washing over me like water. "I will hurt him emotionally. I think looseing his love will work best, and that is you my dear," he said and I felt two cats near me. "Ice and Snake will take care of you," Shadowheart growled. While Shadowheart stalked toward camp, Ice purred evilly at me, pale blue eyes spreading terror throughout me. Snake, a beautiful sandy colored she-cat with blue eyes, pushed me onto the ground. I struggled until a horrible pain seared through my side, a pool of blood forming around me. "I'm Rat. Nice to meet you, Clan cat," a dark gray tom hissed at me, dark amber eyes glowing. A pale russet tom with a black tail and amber eyes took Rat's place. "I'm Fall. My turn," he sneered. He slashed his claws across my face and I screeched in pain. A dark gray tom with amber eyes, stalked up to me. "Let the real pain begin," he purred. He unsheathed his long black needle sharp claws. He gripped my shoulder with one paw and raked his claws slowly down my spine. I yowled in agony, but he only dug his claws in deeper. He removed his claws and joined Fall and Rat. "I'm sorry. My name's Mercy," a brown tabby she-cat with green eyes full of sorrow whispered to me. She half-heartedly scratched my stomach, and I cringed in pain. Ice came up to me when Mercy moved away. "Goodbye, Red-eye," he said and prepeared for the killing bite. "GAH!!! STUPID ROGUES!!! MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!!!" I heard some cat yowl. Rio and two other cats, followed by a great mass of screeching loners, lunged at the rogues. "FOR RED-EYE!!!" yowled a dark ginger tabby tom with deep green eyes as he flung himself at Ice. "FOR RED-EYE!!!" yowled all the other loners. It became a battle cry that echoed in all the cat's throughts as they attacked the rogues with tooth and claw. Rio fought alongside a white she-cat with gold eyes and silver-gray stripes. "Red-eye!! It's me, Wolf!! I'll get you out of here!!" the deep anguished voice of a tom said. Wolf dragged me away from the battleing cats. I watched as a trail of blood formed instantly, deep and thick. Wolf grunted and I blacked out, battle cries echoing in my ears. Chapter 2 I blinked open my eyes. A gray tabby she-cat sniffed my wound and patted some herbs onto the nastier ones. She gently pressed her paw on the worst wound of them all, the one on my spine, and I yelped in pain, memories of Dusk's claws filling my mind. She gazed at me, blue eyes shining. "You're not Kestrelflight," I wheezed. "No, I'm Creek," she said. I looked around, not recognizing any of my surroundings. I was in a well lit cave, sunlight streaming through a hole in the roof. A pool of water had formed benieth it. "Are you thirsty?" Creek asked me. I nodded, felling the dryness in my throught. She gave me some water-logged moss, which I lapped up gratefully. "I want you to rest, cousin, before you try to get up. The loss of blood has left you weak," Creek ordered. I realized that Creek must be Rio's sister. I layed my head on my paws and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. "Creek! She should be able to walk! It's not like her legs were injured!" I heard some cat snarl, waking me up. "She's exausted. She lost a lot of blood. I may not know much, but I do know she needs rest," Creek said calmly, authority ringing in her meow. I looked up and saw a seal-point Himalayan cat standing in front of Creek, gray-blue eyes blazing. "Oh, don't get your tail in a bunch," I joked. The Himalayan turned her firey gaze on me. "Can you walk?" she spat. I struggled to my feet, head spinning and body aching. I staggered and almost fell, but another cat caught me. It was a dark ginger tabby tom with deep green eyes filled with worry. I recognized him as the tom who had saved me from Ice. "Thanks," I gasped. "No problem. I'm Pine," he said shyly. "Another cousin of mine?" I asked. "Yeah," he said timidly. I leaned off of his shoulder and slowly walked toward the cave entrance. The ferns around it were a lush green despite the very close leaf-bare. I emerged from the den, blinking at the harsh sunlight and scanned the clearing. The camp was a big bowl in the middle of the mountains. Dozens of caves dotted the cliff-face, though only some were used. To my right was a very large den with sleepy adult cats emerging from the cave and bounding down hidden stairs to the center of the bowl, which was flat. I assumed this was the "Warriors" den. Directly to the right of that, was a smaller cave with apprentice sized cats coming in and out, some joining adult cats at the bottom and exiting the bowl. The apprentices' den. Directly in front of me was a trail that led up the bowl and out. Cats would come in with prey, would come in looking exausted, and would leave excitedly. To my left was a smallish den. An old and worn cat emerged followed by some pesky apprentices. The old cat started talking and the apprentices hushed, eyes and ears trained on him. The elders' den. To the left of that was a small den. No one entered, but a sandy-grey tom was sitting on the ledge, watching the cats below. The leader and his den. Next to the den I was standing infront of, was a small protected den. Little mews from kits and purring from mothers told me this was the nursery. This place was almost a Clan. I looked below me at the mass of cats. I recognized a white she-cat with silver-grey stripes and gold eyes. She was talking with Rio and Wolf. The Himalayan and Pine walked up beside me. The Himalayan waved her tail at Wolf. "Sharptongue! Red-eye! Pine! Come down!" Wolf yowled up to us. The Himalayan, Sharptongue, bounded down the cliff, her paws finding the hidden stairs without thought or hesitation. "Sharptongue?" I wondered. "She has a bad attitude and a witty mouth. She'll take you down with words only, and prefers to do that. She only comes to blows when she has to. She has an interesting history. You should ask her about it," Pine responded. I nodded and navigated my way down the cliff. "Are you OK?" the silver-grey striped she-cat asked me. "I'm tired, but Creek's medicine has really helped. She has amazing skills," I said. The she-cat's eyes shined. "I'm Tiger, also known as, your aunt," she told me. "How is Solarflare?" Wolf asked me. "Wonderfull. Flamingsoot still hasn't told him," I answered. He nodded, understanding. Sharptongue shuffled her paws in embaressment. "He is a fine Warrior," she said softly. I purred. "This must be Red-eye," said a deep voiced tom from behind me. I turned and saw the sandy-grey leader, his eyes sparking with intelligence, and a longhaired chocolate brown tom with amber eyes. "I'm Coyote, leader of CoyotePack," he said, sweeping his tail in a wide arc. I dipped my head to him. "I'm James," the chocolate brown tom told me. He jerked his head toward Sharptongue. "That's my sister," James said. James lead me to a small den that would be mine untill I was healthy enough to go home. There, I fell asleep in peace. Chapter 3 About a moon has passed. My wounds are fully healed and I am ready to go back home. I think I will miss these loners. They've been so kind. I will even miss Sharptongue, even though she is not a relative of mine. We have become good friends, her rudeness can be tolerated. I noticed that my cousins are quite interested in Clan life. "We really will miss you. Do you have to go?" Creek asked. "Yes I miss my brother and mother," I said. Rio eyed me, amused. "Are you sure? 'That all ya miss?" Rio asked. "A-and Nightowl," I said, embaressed. Creek, Rio, Pine, and Sharptongue sighed. "I'll really miss you. All of you. CoyotePack has been so kind," I said sadly. I perked up. "Will the four of you come back to WindClan with me? I have an idea. Maybe we won't have to miss each other," I said brightly. They crowded in and we talked amongst each-other. "Red-eye! You're home!" Nightowl called and bounded over to me, licking me fiercly. "I've been so worried! Where-" he stopped and backed away embaressed. The Clan didn't know about us yet. "Who are these cats?" Onestar asked, curious. I steeled myself about what was about to come. "These cats," I began, flicking my tail at Pine, Rio, Creek, and Sharptongue. "These cats saved me. They are willing to protect my Clan, and the cats in it," I said. Onestar looked them over carefully. Ashfoot walked up. "They did save a valuable Warrior," she mused. Onestar and Ashfoot glanced at each other. "All right," he agreed. WindClan joined benieth Tall Rock. The four loners sat at the base. Onestar flicked his tail at Pine. "What's your name?" he asked. "P-Pine," he stuttered. "Do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code, even at the cost of your life?" Onestar asked. "I do," Pine answered confidently. "Then from now on, you shall be known as Pinerunner," he said and leaped off of Tall Rock. He layed his muzzle on Pinerunner's head, as the ginger tom licked Onestar's shoulder. "Creek," Creek said before Onestar could ask her name. "Wait Onestar. She should be a medicine cat. She was the one who healed my wounds," I told him. Onestar watched as Kestrelflight looked me over. "She did a wonderfull job. I'll be happy to have her as an apprentice," Kestrelflight agreed. "Creek, do you promise to train in the ways of a medicine cat and to protect the Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Onestar began. "I do," she answered. "Then from now on, you shall be known as Creekfall," Onestar finished. They repeated the cerimony. "I'm Rio. As in, the river in Texas," Rio told Onestar. "Do you agree?" he asked. "That I do," Rio said. "Then from now on, you shall be known as Rioriver," Onestar said. Cerimony was repeated. "I am Sharptogue," Sharptongue stated. "And you agree also?" Onestar asked. She hesitated. "Yes," she responded calmly. "Then you shall remain Sharptongue. Only StarClan knows why you were named that," he said. "You'll find out why soon enough," Sharptounge said as Onestar placed his muzzle on her head. She licked his shoulder. The cats cheered, Nightowl and I the loudest. "Pinerunner! Creekfall! Rioriver! Sharptongue!" "Time for your vigil," I told them and they walked to the middle of the clearing. Nightowl pressed against me. "I missed you," he whispered. "And I you," I said and we walked to the Warriors den. Chapter 4 I walked out of my den and stretched. I saw that Pinerunner, Creekfall, Rioriver, and Sharptongue had huddled together, fur fluffed up against the wind. "Goodmorning," I purred. They looked at me. "Vigil's over. You can speak," I told them. "Holy cow! It's cold out here! Is that our den?" Rioriver asked. I nodded. "Good! 'Cause I'm cold 'n tired!" she exclaimed and trotted into the den. Solarflare walked out and stood next to me. "Who's that?" Solarflare asked as Creekfall went to the medicine cat den and Pinerunner to the Warriors'. "That's Sharptongue," I said. "Don't tell her, but I think she's really pretty," he said and called her over. "Let's go and get you a nest," Solarflare said and led Sharptongue into the den. I purred. Onestar left his den and came over to me. "Let's take a walk to the lake," he said. We approached the lake. The wind blew over the lake, causing ripples along the surface. "How do you think the new cats will do?" Onestar asked. "I think they will do just fine. They came from a place very similar to a Clan," I informed him. "Good. Now what happened," he asked me. I decided to give him the condensed version, otherwise he wouldn't believe me. "I was attacked by rogues," I answered him. I would tell him about Shadowheart when the moment was right. "Is that all?" Onestar asked. Did he know, or was it just a hunch? "Yes," I lied. I looked out at the rocks jutting out of the lake and stiffened. The tortoiseshell pelt, blood foaming around it, was there. It was a lot less transparent than when I had last seen it as an apprentice. It dissapeared as I heard a blood curdleing wail. Onestar and I rushed toward the sound. We skidded to a stop and I felt my heart break. There lay Flamingsoot, dead. "Mom!" I yowled and pushed my nose into her fur. "I'll go get Solarflare," Onestar said softly. I had a thought. She probobly fought back against her attacker. I checked my mom's claws. Black fur. I threw back my head and screeched so loudly that ShadowClan came running from the forest to see what was wrong. Shadowheart will pay. The elders had buried my mom at sunset, her favorite time of the day. "Go get some sleep," Nightowl said softly. I nodded and went to my nest. Sleep came quick. I awoke in a field of dead grass. The air smelled of blood and I could hear wails in the distance. Flamingsoot stood infront of me. "Mom," I croaked. I took a step toward her, but she shook her head. "This is not the time. Follow me," she ordered and took off toward the horizon. I followed. She stopped at the top of a shallow bowl in the ground. There, two cats fought. One black tom with a white tail-tip and glowing red eyes, the other was a snow white tom with a black tail tip and glowing gold eyes. "Who are they?" I asked. "This is Darkspirit and Brightsoul," she informed me. With each blow, the black tom, Darkspirit, seemed to gain advantage, but the white tom, Brightsoul, still held his ground. "This, is the battle between good and evil. With every evil cat left on Earth, the stronger Darkspirit grows," Flamingsoot said. She looked at me. "They used to be twins. Silver with blue eyes. They both died fighting each other. Darkspirit went to the Dark Forest because of the awfull things he had done. StarClan felt that since their personalitys were so different, they had to change their pelt colors. And so they did," she told me. "How did they end up here?" I asked. "They both felt that it was an unfinished battle. They fought in between StarClan and Dark Forest, where we stand now. The constant battle killed this land. Only Brightsoul can cure it, but if Darkspirit still dwells here, it will never be cured," Flamingsoot said sadly. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked. "You can help cure it. You and Nightowl. I cannot tell you how, but your decision will make the difference," she said and everything went black. Chapter 5 I woke up suddently, moonlight filtering through the den. I looked around at my friends. My eyes stopped at Nightowl. My dream started to make me think. How could I help StarClan when there was something more important on my mind? I shook my head and looked over at Shadowheart. He stirred and I ducked my head down quickly. Shadowheart sat up abrubtly and shook out his fur. He got up and padded quietly around his Clanmates. As he left the den, I got up and followed. I hoped he was only going to make dirt. I was wrong. I trailed him all the way to the ThunderClan border. He took an abrubt turn and skirted along the edge, away from the lake. I followed silently behind him. My heart beat faster as we got further away from WindClan. We got to a clump of forest, practically in the middle of no where. Shadowheart called out and a dark gray tom padded out to meet him, white tail-tip flicking. I recognized him as Rat. They walked into the forest and I followed them, careful to stay behind bushes. They joined up with Ice and the rest at a clearing in the middle of the small forest. I crouched behind a bush and listened. "She's still alive, Ice," Shadowheart growled. The white tom's pale blue eyes flashed. "A large group of loners attacked us. She was bleeding heavily. She should have died, Shadow," Ice said coldly. Shadow? Whatever. "But she didn't. We have a new target and a new plan," Shadowheart hissed. "Now what?" Snake asked, rolling her eyes. "It's time I became deputy," Shadowheart stated. I caught my breath. Not Ashfoot. "Who's the deputy right now, Shadow?" Dusk asked. "Ashfoot. Onestar really trusts me. I think I will be made deputy if Ashfoot is gone," Shadowheart hinted. "Ah, I see. And once Ashfoot is out of the way, and you are deputy-" began Rat. "You will slay Onestar, I will be leader, and you will join me. Then we take ThunderClan," Shadowheart finished his sentence. The rogues murmured in approval. "Why ThunderClan?" Mercy asked hesitantly. "ThunderClan are the weakest," he stated. Mercy looked worried and unsure. I walked backwards as they disscussed what would happen. I had to get to camp. I turned and my paw fell heavily on some leaves, causing them to crackle. The voices stopped and I didn't move. "Mercy. Go and see," I heard Ice order. I heard her pad in my direction. I looked behind me and saw her poke her head through the bushes. She looked at me. I layed my tail-tip on my mouth to signal for silence. Somewhere near us a rabbit ran off. Mercy turned around. "Just a rabbit," she lied. The rogues and Shadowheart began discussing again. I padded away silently. When I emerged from the trees, I ran at full pelt towards WindClan territory. I got to the camp, breathing heavily. I couldn't tell anyone yet. I would just make sure that Ashfoot didn't go anywhere alone with Shadowheart. Nightowl emerged from the den and stretched. I thought of Darkspirit and Brightsoul. They had been twins. They reminded me of Shadowheart and Nightowl. I padded over to my favorite twin and greeted him quietly. Shadowheart entered camp. We shared fresh-kill and dozed a bit before Onestar called a meeting. As the Clan gathered around, Shrewnose's kits ran to the middle and sat below Tall Rock. Lightkit- a light gold tabby tom with blue eyes, Rockkit- a handsom gray tabby tom with blue eyes, and Cherrykit- a tortie she-kit with blue eyes like her brothers. "We gather here to welcome some kits to become apprentices. Lightkit, you shall be known as Lightpaw until you earn your Warrior name. Graystorm will be your mentor," Onestar began. The new mentor and apprentice touched noses and moved into the crowd. Lightpaw was a very sweet apprentice. He was good with cats younger than he is, and treats everyone with respect. "Rockkit, you shall be known as Rockpaw until you earn your Warrior name. Shadowheart will be your mentor," Onestar said. They touched noses and moved into the crowd. I hope the responsibilty to teach Rockpaw will delay Shadowheart's plans. "Cherrykit, you shall be known as Cherrypaw until you recieve your Warrior name. Your mentor will be Nightowl," Onestar finished. I felt happy for Nightowl. He got a spunky apprentice, which will help him in the near future. They touched noses and came over to me. "Lightpaw! Rockpaw! Cherrypaw!" the crowd cheered. The Clan broke up and Ashfoot started assigning patrols. "Anything I can do?" I asked. She looked me over. "You can help Nightowl train his apprentice and then go see the medicine cat," Ashfoot told me. I looked at her in confusion. "We need to keep you in shape and keep the wounds healed," she informed me. That's why Ashfoot is a better deputy than Shadowheart will ever be. I nodded and followed Nightowl and Cherrypaw out of camp. Chapter 6 I came back into camp exausted. Cherrypaw went to the apprentices den, yawning. Nightowl walked with me to the medicine cat den. "Hello Kestrelflight. Hello Creekfall," I greeted as we entered. "Hi Red-eye. What do you need?" Kestrelflight asked. "Ashfoot told me to come and see you. Just to make sure my wounds are still healing well," I told him. He nodded and set to work. A scratch on my side had opened up a bit, and they quickly patched it up. As Creekfall rubbed some herb stuff on me, she paused and sniffed my stomach. She looked up at me. Kestrelflight noticed her hesitation and sniffed me also. "Nightowl, please leave," Kestrelflight ordered excitedly. Nightowl looked confused, but left without asking questions. "Is there something wrong?" I asked nervously. "Oh no. Unless, you count having kits as something wrong," Creekfall purred. I stared at her. "Really?!" I asked excitedly. "Yep!" Creekfall said just as excitedly. "Why did you make Nightowl leave? He should know!" I asked. "Well, we thought you would want to tell the father before you told him," Kestrelflight said. "Nightowl IS the father!" I exclaimed. The two medicine cats stared at me. "I'm surprised I didn't notice," Kestrelflight purred. "This is so amazing! I'm so happy for you! Hurry up and tell him!" Creekfall said and started to usher me out of the den. "Wait. Red-eye, you don't need to move in to the nursery just yet. You can do Warrior duties for a while yet," Kestrelflight told me. I nodded and left the den. I looked around for Nightowl. He was talking with Solarflare and Sharptongue. I bounded over and they looked at me. "What did the medicine cats tell you? Are you OK?" Nightowl asked nervously. I was shaking with excitement. "I'm... I'm having kits!" I exclaimed. Nightowl stared at me, mouth hanging open. Solarflare watched him closely. Nightowl purred and nuzzled me. "I'm so happy," he murmured. Sharptongue and Solarflare looked at us. "Wait... Nightowl is the father?" Solarflare and Sharptongue said together. We nodded. "How come no one noticed?" Sharptongue said and shook her head. I looked around. "Where's Ravenflight, Rioriver, and Pinerunner?" I asked. "They went on a hunting patrol with Shadowheart and Rockpaw," Solarflare answered. I nodded and left the camp. I found Ravenflight and her patrol near the lake. "Ravenflight!" I called. My two cousins and Nightowl's mother turned to look at me. Shadowheart and Rockpaw chased a rabbit. Ravenflight, Rioriver, and Pinerunner came up to me. "I'm having kits!" I told them excitedly. "How wonderful! Who's the father, if ya don't mind mah askin'," Rioriver asked. "Nightowl," I told them. "How come no one noticed?" the three cats asked themselves. I shrugged. "Let's go hunt," I said and we left to follow Shadowheart and his apprentice. Chapter 7 I padded heavily to the fresh-kill pile. It was moons later. Sharptongue had moved into the nursery with me. She was expecting my brother's kits. Kestrelflight told me that my kits would be coming soon. I could hardly wait. I took a mouse from the pile and sat down to eat. I chewed slowly and watched Rockpaw torment some young apprentices. He had become a lot like Shadowheart. I watched as Lightpaw and Cherrypaw attacked their brother. They hated his attitude as much as every other cat in the Clan. I finished my mouse just as Onestar called a meeting. The Clan gathered around silently. I watched by the nursery, Nightowl next to me. "It is time to make new Warriors. Cherrypaw, Lightpaw, and Rockpaw. Please come forward," Onestar ordered. The three apprentices padded forward. "Lightpaw. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Onestar asked. "I do," came Lightpaw's confident reply. "Then I name you Lightheart for your ability to understand other cats' weaknesses," the leader finished and leaped from Tall Rock. Onestar layed his muzzle on Lightheart's head and Lightheart licked Onestar's shoulder. "Rockpaw. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Onestar asked the bratty tom. "I do," Rockpaw answered. "Then I name you Rockclaw," finished Onestar. They repeated the cerimony. "Cherrypaw. Do you promise to uphold the Warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" asked Onestar. "I do," she answered confidently. "Then I name you Cherryflame for your wild personality," Onestar said and they repeated the cerimony. "Lightheart! Rockclaw! Cherryflame!" the Clan cheered. The Clan went about their business. I gasped in pain. The kits. "Nightowl. The kits are coming," I panted. He rushed to the medicine cat den and I staggered into the nursery. I plopped down on my nest as Kestrelflight and Creekfall came in. Sharptongue yowled in pain. "My kits!" she yowled. Kestrelflight rushed over to Sharptongue and Creekfall helped me. She delicatly pressed her paw on my side. I yowled. "Here comes the first one," she told me gently. Soon, the first kit appeared. Creekfall grabbed it gently and placed it next to me. Nightowl entered and helped stimulate the kit's breathing. "Here comes another," Creekfall said as the second kit came out. Sharptongue yowled from her nest. "Here comes the last one!" Kestrelflight meowed. The nursery felt crowded. I gasped as my third kit came out. "One more," Creekfall informed me. I gave one last grunt and Creekfall gave me my last kit. I licked it gently. Nightowl layed behind me and rested his head on my flank. The medicine cats left quietly and Solarflare came in. He curled around Sharptongue and purred. I looked at my four kits. "Two toms and two she-kits," Nightowl murmured. The first kit was a shaggy gray tom. The second kit was a white tortoiseshell she-kit with black speckles around her face. The third kit was a red-brown she-kit with a white tail-tip. My last kit was a black tom with a russet tail-tip. "How about... Wolfkit," Nightowl mused and flicked his tail at the gray tom. "I like it. You choose the name for the white tortie," I said. "Specklekit," he said. I nodded. "Robinkit," I suggested, motioning towards the red-brown she-kit. "And the black tom?" Nightowl asked. "Flamingkit, after my mom," I said and layed my tail on him. I looked over at Sharptongue. She had a white she-kit with ginger patches and a russet tom with a white chest. "Gingerkit and Redkit," Sharptongue told me. "Wolfkit, Specklekit, Robinkit, and Flamingkit," I said. I fell asleep with Nightowl purring gently and my kits sleeping soundly. Category:Fan Fictions